


two's company, three's a party

by JollytheSad



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Ghost River Triangle, Wynonna is poly!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written kinda for the prompt from Wynonna Earp twitter account: </p><p>Here's your #fanartfriday fic/art prompt: instead of choosing between Dolls & Doc, Wynonna dates them both. Ship name: Ghost River Triangle.</p><p>set in all human AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two's company, three's a party

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tumblr post “being poly is nice but i literally accidentally scheduled two dates on the same night, i was honest about it and now the three of us are going on one single date.”

The first time she meets Dolls she puts a knife to his throat and it’s all sorts of embarrassing and hilarious. Six months later she kisses the same exact spot after their first official date in a fancy restaurant.

The first time she meets Henry she tells him that she’s got a boyfriend. He smiles and flirts, and two weeks later they kiss nonetheless.

The first time she introduces them to each other she’s pretty sure they will kill each other.

-

The bell rings through the homestead and Waverly looks at her questioningly. 

“I've got a date tonight,” Wynonna explains as she gets to the door. “Good evening, Henry.” 

“Henry? I thought you were dating the hot agent Dolls?” Waverly calls out after her. 

From where she's chatting with her _date_ Wynonna answers: “I am.” 

“What,” Waverly mutters under her breath. 

“What the hell,” she hears the following second, though coming from a man she doesn't know. She gets to the door and sees a black SUV pull up next to a pink Lincoln Continential. From the car emerges hot agent Dolls. 

He's smiling as he's walking up to the porch but when he notices the other man, his brows furrow in confusion. 

“Hey,” he greet, though it sounds more as a question than a statement. 

“Hi,” replies Wynonna in the same tone. “I arranged a date with you,” Wynonna points her finger at Dolls who nods, “tonight.” Another nod confirms. 

“And then I arranged a date with you,” this time her finger points to Henry, “on the same night.” 

Henry nods. 

“Fuck,” she mutters. “Whoop?” 

Waverly tries her best not to double over laughing as she's live texting this mess to her girlfriend. 

Dolls is the first to speak. “Alright. What were your plans?” 

“We had a casual dinner in town planned,” says Wynonna. 

“And we wanted to go see a movie,” he finishes. “So let's drop the movie and go have dinner.” 

“All three of us?” 

“Yes, all three of us.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Henry shrugs. 

 

They argue over whether they both should take cars or should they take just one, and after that's sorted out they fight over whose car they are taking. Wynonna observes from the porch accompanied by crying Waverly. 

“Your boyfriends are hilarious,” she wheezes.

“They're dumb.” 

It takes Waverly several minutes to catch her breath. “You could have mentioned you were dating two people,” she nudges her sister as she wipes away the tears of laughter. 

“It took you a _month_ to tell me you were dating Nicole.”

“Touché.”

-

The dinner is nice. Pleasant, even, and nobody threatened to kill anyone. Wynonna calls it a success. 

They agree on Italian cuisine, though she wanted Greek and Dolls Thai, but Henry mentioned he hasn't yet been to the new Italian restaurant and that settled it. The food is overpriced but delicious.

There's a lot of talking throughout the whole thing, and Wynonna is a bit nervous but relaxes eventually. The boys talk briefly about guns, though she has no idea how they got to the topic. Jobs come up as well and Henry seems impressed with Dolls' career. Seems like Xavier and Henry can actually get along. It leaves Wynonna feeling content and happy. Like a weight's been lifted off her chest. 

Dolls is the designated driver as they arrived in his car and she gives up the shotgun to Henry who claimed he wanted to finish a conversation. They talk in low voices while she focuses on the quiet radio, smiling to herself. 

Wynonna offers Henry to sleep over in the barn and he kisses her knuckles before wandering off to sleep. She will never admit it but she giggled when he did so. Dolls pulls her close and kisses her goodbye, short but passionate. She feels a bit high on it, on the good feeling of today. When she's lying in bed she wonders when did her life become so great.


End file.
